


Winter's Fate

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, First Meetings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: During a fateful winter, half-incubus, Jhin Powerchord, saves half-elf Sylvie K'aonna-Stormwind.





	Winter's Fate

The quiet cawing of crows and the scent of freezing snow hung in the air as the man walked along the icy main road. He kicked up snow and mud as he went, the only thing helping prevent him from being bored as he went. His mind wandered to where his next destination would be. He assumed to whatever town would take him...if that was possible. Knowing his luck, he’d be sleeping in the woods again, or he’d be charged three times the normal amount to rest at an inn. 

He sighed, blowing hair from his face. He wouldn’t deny that being rejected by everyone he ran into wasn’t incredibly annoying and upsetting...but he didn’t have much of a choice. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t his fault, but shit happened. His eyes moved lazily towards the sky which was still somewhat an inky gray with how early it still was, but he could see the muddy blue beginning to peek through. Hopefully with the rising sun, it would be warmer out. It was still freezing considering it was still the middle of winter.

His gaze moved back down towards his feet, and he paused. His eyes stopping halfway and locking on a strange looking...thing...leaning against a tree. It appeared to be gray and white in color. If he hadn’t had such a high perception of what was around him, he would have missed it, mistaking it for a rock. He walked towards it, finding it appeared to be the size of a small human, and he realized the gray was cloth and the white was fur. His boots crunched in the snow, and his eyes widened as he realized it _ was _ in fact, a person. 

The smaller individual was huddled up, thin gray cloak with white fur trim covering their body. He cautiously reached out, pulling back the hood and found it was a girl. Long silvery-white hair disheveled, snow and mud making it gray and dirty looking. Her skin which appeared to have a normally pale complexion was too pale for any normal human or elf. Frost clung to her eyelashes and her lips were pale blue. He knelt down, unsure at first as to what he should do. He knew that she wasn’t in a good condition, assuming she must have passed out or fallen asleep in the snow. 

He reached out a hand, feeling her breath against his bare skin, feeling relieved to find her still alive. He took a deep breath, looking around before scooping the girl up. He noticed a small bag left lying in the snow, and he threw it over his shoulder. He took a deep breath, heading back to the main road and picking up the pace. He had a purpose for the time being it seemed. Now he had to hope the next town over would actually be willing to help them.

\---

The crackling noise of the fire was the first thing she heard as she stirred from her slumber. It was warm, and she was dazed and confused. The last thing she remembered was walking in the snow and feeling so tired she couldn’t walk any further. Now she was here, lying under warm wool blankets with a hot fire nearby and the smell of burning wood, smoke, and chocolate wafting through the air. “Hn…” she groaned as she attempted to sit up, but found herself too weak to sit up. 

“Relax,” said a voice of someone she didn’t know. “You just woke up, take it easy.”

Her eyes cast upwards to find a man looking down at her. He had tanned skin and long, dark hair that seemed to perfectly surround his face. His eyes were like dark shadowed pools, leaving her lost in their depths, but their seemed to be a strange light in them somewhere in their depths. She blinked, breaking the hold she felt like they had on her, and she focused on him fully. “Wha...who…?” she asked, still unsure of her surroundings and who this strange man was. 

He sighed softly, hoping that she wouldn’t ask that question. So, he brushed it off and instead asked, “You aren’t in pain, are you? Are you hungry?”

She shook her head, still dazed and confused. She managed to make a mental note that he didn’t answer her question. “No...I’m...not in pain,” she said quietly, seeming to take extra time to answer properly as her mind sluggishly made up an answer. “Food sounds good…”

He smiled slightly and stood up, walking over to the fire. She heard him fiddling with some stuff and the clank of metal against wood. She wondered to herself why he seemed to dance around her question earlier, but it was something for after she ate it seemed. His footsteps sounded as he returned, and he set the bowl on the bedside table. He then helped her sit up before he picked up the bowl again. He took a spoonful of food and brought it to her lips. She was startled, but he looked at her expectantly.

With a faint blush of embarrassment she opened her mouth, letting this man feed her. She was surprised at how good the soup was. The earthy flavors of tomatoes and other vegetables mixed with spices flooding her taste buds. Her belly ached with the fire of hunger as it hit her tongue, and she remembered she hadn’t eaten in so long. Her eyes closed in bliss, and she eagerly swallowed the soup. A small chuckle escaped the man’s lips at her reaction, and her eyes fluttered open to see a smile on his face.

He seemed so happy to just be feeding her and seeing her reaction, and she wondered why something so simple could create such joy in someone. She continued to let this man feed her till the bowl was completely empty, and she was satisfied. Her belly full of the first real food she had eaten in a week and a half. He set aside the dirtied dishes and got comfortable again before speaking, “Better?” She nodded. “Good. So...what were you doing out there?”

She frowned slightly and looked down. “I...It was nothing…I just...got tired.”

He gave her a look and said flatly, “That...doesn’t make any sense. When I found you, you were half-dead. What happened?”

She shifted uncomfortably, fiddling with the edge of the blankets. “I’ve been travelling,” she said quietly. “And ran out of supplies a while ago, but I had to keep going. I...I needed to...but...I couldn’t. I remember walking till I got too tired...and now I’m here…”

“But why?”

“What do you mean, ‘But why’?”

“Why are you out there? Why aren’t you home? It is almost the middle of winter. Haven’t you seen how bad the snowstorms have been since winter began? They’ll only get worse,” he said.

He noticed her grip on the blankets tighten. “...I don’t...have a home.”

He took a breath before speaking, “You and me both, kid.”

She shot him a look. “I’m not a kid...I’m fifteen…” she mumbled, cheeks puffing out in annoyance.

“You’re tiny for a fifteen year old,” he said, gesturing with his hand to incline how small she was. 

“Blame my heritage…” she mumbled.

“So what happened to your home?” he asked.

“...I don’t want to talk about it,” she said.

“Well...we’re in the same boat. So there is no one better to talk about it with.”

“My mother passed away, and I didn’t want to stay.”

“What about your old man?”

She stiffened, looking down at the sheets and gave no response.

He made an assumption from the silence and asked, “He died too?”

“Might as well have…”

“Oh...well...my parents hate me.”

“I’m...sorry for that.”

“Yeah...I guess. Does your Dad hate you too?”

“I’m not sure...he left before I was born.”

“What a dick.”

A slight smile tugged at her lips, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. “Yeah…” she said. “So...who are you?”

“Many things...not all good.”

She looked him over, and he felt her eyes prying at him. “Well...what’s your name?”

“They used to call me Mr. Powerchord...but...you can call me Jhin,” he said.

“Sylvie,” she said. “Thank you... for helping me, Jhin.”

He nodded. “Well...you should get more rest...” Jhin stood and patted Sylvie on the head. “Goodnight.”

She blushed lightly in embarrassment at the gesture. “Goodnight…” she said, but he was already gone, leaving her to get more rest.


End file.
